Stay Alive
by Bailey Jae
Summary: Long-ish one shot. Harry and Luna in the final Battle of Hogwarts. Will their love bring them back to each other after the battle?


Harry ran frantically through the corridors of Hogwarts. He was searching every inch of his brain to figure out where the lost diadem of Ravenclaw could be hidden.

"Harry!" He heard someone shout.

He kept running. He didn't have time to talk to anyone. He had to find it. Now.

"Harry Potter! Stop right now"

He stopped, realizing who the musical voice belonged to. Luna.

"I know someone who can help find the diadem." She urged. "We need to go now. To the Grey Lady."

He sighed. "Bloody Luna I hope you're right."

She grabbed his hand and together they ran. He felt a warmth surround him as she clutched onto him. He also noticed how beautiful she looked. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in mud, and she had tired eyes but that couldn't take away the natural glow of her skin or the way her face scrunched up in concentration.

He shook himself out of it. They were at war. This battle decided the fate of the wizarding world. He couldn't get distracted by Luna. If he did, she could pay with her life.

"She's right down there, Harry. She can help you. I'll stay here, it's better you speak alone." Luna said as they came to a halt.

Harry slowly made his way down the hall. His stomach was in knots. But he trusted Luna. She was ditsy and she was strange, but she had a way of knowing things like no other person he knew.

The Grey Lady appeared. "I know what you seek, Boy."

"Please, please you must help me." Harry begged with a sigh.

A few minutes later, Harry came running out from the hall. Without stopping, he grabbed Luna's hand and they ran once again.

"Where are we going?" Luna half shouted.

"It's in the Room of Requirement!" Harry yelled back.

They reached the room and frantically dug through the piles of treasures

"Harry! Oh, Harry! I found it!"

He ran over and saw she was holding the beautiful piece of jewelry, in awe.

She smiled a sad smile. "It's such a shame. Something so beautiful tainted with such evil."

"We have to destroy it Luna. But when we do, the soul inside it is going to try and attack us as a way of defending itself."

She nodded. "Let's do it then."

Harry was blown away. She never once let her fear take over. Her blue eyes sparkled with a fire that nobody could put out. He lost complete control over himself. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such a passion, he scared himself. But Luna just sunk into him. There was no surprise or shock. She kissed him back with the same passion and held him with urgency that she didn't know she had.

She broke away slowly. "We have to destroy this."

"Yes, of course. Right." Harry said, refocusing.

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione came running into the Room as well, clutching two basilisk fangs. Harry's lips twitched into a small smile as he saw them holding hands.

"Perfect timing guys. This is the diadem, we have to destroy it now." He instructed.

Ron shook his head. "Blimey mate. I can't wait until this is over."

"Who would like to do the honors?" Harry asked.

Luna stepped forward, taking a fang from Ron. "Just stab it?"

Harry nodded. "Stab it and then run."

She took a deep breath and thrust the tooth into the piece of jewelry. Harry took it from her hands and threw it and they all took off running out of the Room of Requirement. They all collapsed outside the door, catching their breath. That's when Voldemorts voice came echoing through their ears. It was an awful experience, especially for Harry. He felt everything. He felt Luna pull him against her and hold him as he clutched his scar, his body rigid.

"Harry Potter, you have let enough blood spill tonight. Meet me in the forest in one hour. Meet me in the forest and no one else shall perish tonight, Harry." The Dark Lords voice was gone as quickly as it was there.

"Harry..." Hermione started.

He shook his head, stopping her. "You know I have too."

"Mr. Potter." A low voice interjected.

They all swung around, wands readied, to see Severus Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

Snape nonchalantly let his wand fly. "I don't need my wand, you can have my wand. But I need you to take this. Now. Take it to Dumbledores office. You know what to do with it."

It was a vile, filled with a glowing blueish, silver substance.

"Memories?" Harry questioned. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything. This is war. Now please, go. You must see what's in that vile. It was Dumbledores orders."

Harry hesitated, looking at Hermione, Ron, and Luna.

"Now boy! Go! I'm risking everything, Dumbledore's whole plan, by coming to you. You can trust me or not but trust in Dumbledore. Now off. I must go back to Voldemort before he knows i'm gone. And do not tell anyone of this meeting between us. It is imperative that Voldemort does not know." Severus said sternly.

Harry nodded and took off.

"One more thing, Mr. Potter!" Snape yelled.

Harry slowed and turned around.

"You really do have your mothers eyes."

For a moment, Harry wasn't sure he heard him correctly. He hesitated before giving a small nod and was off again.

"So, do we go after the snake, then?" Ron asked.

The girls both shook their heads.

"We're too late for the snake." Hermione said. "Nagini will be in the forest with the Voldemort. He knows what we're doing so he'll keep her close."

"I'm in love with Harry Potter." Luna blurted.

Ron and Hermione looked a little taken aback by the sudden statement.

"I knew I felt strongly for him, but when he kissed me earlier, I realized I really do love him." She continued.

"Bloody Hell.." Ron muttered.

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand. "We don't know what's going to happen tonight. We don't know how this war will end. Tell him."

Luna nodded as she slid herself down onto the steps with a sigh. Ron and Hermione joined her. The three of them sat, giving into their exhaustion. Ron and Hermione held each other, thinking of what the morning would bring.

It seemed like ages, but Harry finally came walking down the steps to meet them. He looked oddly at peace.

"Harry!" Luna yelled.

Ron and Hermione jumped up with the blonde witch and saw the calmness with which Harry moved.

''I have to go to the forest now."

Ron shook his head. "Not alone, mate. We'll go with you. We'll take out the bloody snake and then it's just him."

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand..."

"Oh Harry, no." Hermione said softly, tears building up. "I had thoughts, but it can't be true."

Harry sighed. "It's true Hermione.

Luna nodded, fighting her own tears. "You're the horcrux he never meant to make."

The four of them sat in silence for a moment, realizing what that meant.

"I have to go now." He said quietly. "But you can finish this. All you have to do is kill the snake and finish Voldemort."

Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. Crying softly into his shoulder. Ron was next, hugging Harry and Hermione tightly, tight enough that maybe even Voldemort couldn't break them apart.

Harry pulled back, turning his attention to Luna. With no hesitation he hugged her with everything in him.

"I'm in love with you Harry Potter." She whispered in his ear.

Her words stung him. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and run away, never looking back. But he had to protect her. "I love you to Luna."

He kissed her gently, but it told her so much. Then he pulled her into another hug.

"My final wish is for you to live, Luna. I need you to live. You are strong, you are brilliant. I know you can survive this." He pleaded softly.

She nodded, but couldn't form any words. Harry stepped back from her and gave them all once last nod.

Harry arrived at the forest. He saw Voldemort smile a cruel and evil smile, and then he was dead.

"Is Draco alive?" said a quiet whisper. Narcissa.

He gave the slightest of nods.

"Harry Potter. Is dead." She announced.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. It all happened so quickly. He was being carried. Then he was fighting Voldemort. Then everyone was fighting. He saw Neville kill Nagini. Ron and Hermione were fghting back to back, throwing curse after curse at Death Eaters. Snape saved Professor McGonagall, blocking a spell from Bellatrix.

Then he saw Luna and everything stopped. She was fighting with such elegance, such strength. But an odd sight pulled his attention. Fighting alongside Luna, was Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. The three of them were fighting against Lucius Malfoy. He internally shrugged, looking away, but a flash of green caught his eye. As he looked back, he saw the deadly green curse thrown at Luna. His Luna. He had no time to react with Voldemort coming back at him. He threw a few offensive spells at Voldemort to keep him back and tore his attention to Luna, scrambling for something to save her.

"Potter! Focus! I got her, go!" He heard Draco scream.

He saw Draco throw Luna out of the way and somehow block the spell from hitting anyone. Luna was back up and fighting, hitting multiple death eaters with body binding curses.

He turned back to Voldemort. A fresh jolt of energy filled him. He uttered one last word and it was over. "Expelliarmus.

The Elder wand broke free from Voldemorts grasp and Harry caught it in triumph. Voldemort fell to the ground, crumbling into dust. In moments, the fighting was stopped and death eaters were frantically trying to get away.

Harry smiled a triumphant smile, a exhausted smile. Those around him cheered and clapped, they were finally free of Voldemort. The Wizarding World was safe. Luna was safe.

"Luna!" He yelled, scanning for her.

She came running from behind the crown, jumping into his embrace. "Harry! Harry you're alive!"

He laughed. "Yes. Yes i'm alive Luna. And you're alive. Bloody Hell, we're both alive."

She laughed with him, giddy from victory. He planted a kiss on her and held her hand as Hermione and Ron found their way to the couple, bringing them in for one big group hug.

"Harry, you are brilliant!" Ron screamed.

The four made their way to the broken bridge, taking in the feeling of freedom.

"It's really over." Hermione said.

Ron nodded, pulling her close. "It's really over, Love."

"And we're all alive." Luna added.

Harry smiled, squeezing her hand. "And we're all alive."

"So, I say we sleep for about 4 days straight and then get together, have a little double date?" Ron suggested.

Harry laughed. "4 days, Ron? Really? I think I'm going to at least need 6."

"I agree with with Harry." Luna said. "I'm gonna sleep for a week, I swear to Merlin."

Hermione laughed. "Okay okay. But after you sleep for a week, I think it's a wonderful idea."

The four exhausted teens nodded, agreeing to a bite and butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks.

That night, Harry and Luna were laid up in the Great Hall with the other students who fought. They had done a decent amount of cleaning up and restoring before finally calling it a night and deciding to just sleep it all off.

"Harry?" Luna said quietly.

"Yes, Love?" He answered through a yawn.

"Thank you for coming back."

He smiled. "Thank you, Luna, for giving me a reason to come back."


End file.
